Commercial search engines (e.g., Google®, Yahoo®) serve as windows to the world of information, and are utilized by people to obtain useful information of interest through searches performed therein. In the virtualization environment including virtual machines (VMs), a user may have to manage a large number of VMs and snapshots. When the user desires to find data inside a VM, it is highly likely that he/she may not recall the VM corresponding to the data. Therefore, the user may have to power ON every possible VM to check contents therein, which lends to an undesirable experience.